ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
C06
What C06 is about C06 is an adventures series that's centered around a group of Cyber Freedom Fighters, each with their own unique abilities they use to battle Villains. Along the way, the heroes encounter many foes as well as several allies to help restore peace to the Digital Dimension. Characters Heroes: Nick- The second in command of the freedom fighters. Nick's main means of attacks is he uses an ability called" Nova " Which Nick is cursed with. Nick has feelings for all of his friends and will defend them with his life. Despite him being a hero, Nick isn't the smartest guy on the block. Alyssa- A young girl who has a love relationship with Nick. Alyssa can use ice based attacks, although they are powerful, Alyssa is too afraid to use them. She's the weakest of the group, but that doesn't stop her from being cheerful to the others. Liam- A mechanic who's inventions don't always go as planned. Liam can handle his hand-crafted sword to battle with, and he can also use flame based attacks. Martina- A girl who is half human, half fish. She comes from the Kingdom of Mermaids, where Nick and Co. First find her. She can use water based attacks, and , like liam, can wield a sword. She and Alyssa have a bit of a sister-like relationship. William- A wolf that can uses an ability known as " Black Flame ". When Nick and Him first encountered, that had fought with each other. After the fight Nick and William soon became friends. William is potentially the strongest one of the core four. Leah- A scientist who is William's Wife. She's the only female of the group that can't fight. She always relies on William and the rest to help her. She's still useful, as she also functions as the team's medic, and can use her chemicals to heal others. Lila- A Woman who is the team's main commander, as she gives the team orders. She first creates C06 when the Villain Gengy had ruled a good portion of the Digital Dimension. She saved by Nick against a Hunter that was ordered to kill her. Craig- A Dog fighter who is Nick's Rival/Best Friend. Craig gets mad easily and when he gets mad, he'll destroy anything in his path. He and Nick can be Rivals at times, but they;re mostly good friends. During later in the series, He and Nick mastered the Fusion Technique, and together they make Crick. Katelyn- Craig's Older sister, who is a fox. She's the strongest Female of the group. She can use the power of" Love ", while also wielding a Hammer. Katelyn has dedicated her care to her friends, just like Nick, and she will defend them with all her might. Krystal- A robotic girl created for the sole purpose of killing people. However, she did not want to kill anyone, so she escaped before anyone could force her to kill. She soon accompanies Nick and the Gang as they take the fight to the mother ship. Nicole- A girl that is the daughter of Nick and Alyssa. Her main ways of fighting is that she can copy the element of Elemental Stones. After Nick Sacrifices himself, Nicole is left to defend the Digital Dimensionm as well as her Mother. Allies: Nikki-( A.K.A The wandering Flare ) A young girl who is an Ally Nick and Co. come across. Like Liam, she uses Flame based attacks, however, her's is weaker. She tends to flirt with Nick when she comes across him. Sparx- A Village boy of Static Village. When the hunter Blaze appeared, Sparx was furious to find his home town in ruins. Sparx may be little, but he can certainly pack a static punch. Blizzard- An orphan who lives in the Land of Snow. Blizzard gets his name because he can use the power of snow to battle. When he becomes an adult, he wishes to fight Nick, 1 on 1. Don- A fighter from an unknown location. Don travels the Digital Dimension, searching for strong Fighter to fight. He soon meets his match with Sonic, a jet fused Villain. Nick and Craig help Don out by battling Sonic. Don then becomes an ally. Jackson- A teen boy who uses the power of Music to fight. Nick and Co. first encounter Jackson while he was battling a Monster. Jackson is the only one of the allies who knows about Evil Nightmare Inc. Some could say he's a rejected monster. Villains: Gengy- A Villainous Black Fox who plans to take over the entire Digital Dimension and make her own Utopia. But there's one thing standing in her way, and That's C06. She will use anything that will get rid of Nick and Co. Laikous- An evil Fishman who has tortured Martina and her Little brother. Laikous kept them as prisoners and made them work under his control. After being defeated by Nick, he stumbles upon a monster transporter. Laikous soon uses this machine as revenge on Nick. Sagas Gengy Saga- When the villainous Fox takes over most of the Digital Dimension, a group of Heroes rebel against her and plan to fight back against her invasion. Despite them being a small group, C06 isn't a group you want to mess with. Galactic Invaders Saga- 5 years pass since the defeat of the Gengy Empire. With peace restored to the Digital Dimension, everyone goes their separate ways, but soon a new threat appears, and they appear to be much more powerful then Gengy and her army. Dream World Saga- After defeating the Galactic Empire, Nick and Co. take a vacation and travel to Dream Island. While there, the heroes find an unknown creature named Z'''. As soon as Nick and the gang befriend him, Alyssa, Lila, Martina, and Leah are sucked up into a portal. Nick and the guys must find who ever is in charge of the kidnapping. Cyber War Saga- 5 years go by after saving both the Digital Dimension and the Dream World. Nick and Alyssa become parents and have a kid names '''Nicole. Soon, they get a word that Gengy is back and has killed the leader of the Digital Dimension, Cyber. A war then brakes out, Now Nick and the rest ban together to stop the war.' 'Category:TV Series Category:Action/Adventure